And you can have it all (my empire of dirt)
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: After five years, Harry is back from the Asylum. everything seams to remain the same, but not for him an unwanted guest on his little roof party will surprise him


_I've hurt myself today_

 _To see if i still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing real That_

Night was adviser, they said. By now, the only thing he knew that he found comfort in the night.

Harry Osbourn was on the ledge of his building, with a bottle of good aged whiskey as his only companion.

They had just passed the five worst years of his life and now he just wanted to get drunk to forget them. In that hell hole he had missed this kind of nights. Clear and fresh, not a cloud in the sky.

Every single star was as if it was trying to compete with the bright lights of New York. The moon was high and white that night. She shone candid and complacent over his head, only companion of those sleepless nights.

She and a soon empty bottle of whiskey.

His butler Chuck didn't stop him even more. He saw him climb the stairs with a bottle in his hands and the usual haunted look. He smiled silently and retired to his chambers.

"Good night master Harry" he told him, "Maybe you should bring a jacket"

It was a warm night in May, too warm for that time of the year.

"I drink to you New York!" Harry said, raising his almost empty bottle "I drink to your beauty, your people and your strange stupid vigilante"

He didn't heard Peter for five years now. Not that he cared anyway. New York was the only old friend who he wanted to have by his side at the time. She was gloomy and dark, just like him.

Infuse, once left for college he had been ten years without hearing anything about him and he was survived.

But everything had changed after that night. Saying that he felt guilty was an understatement.

Whenever his mind went back to that night, a piece of him died with Gwen.

In that moment it was as if he was holding hostage by the Goblin. He had taken the upper hand on him and he didn't know how to break free.

Of course, the serum had stabilized his illness and seemed to have slowed it. But at what price?

He had lost his best friend forever, and an innocent girl had died because of him.

Every week, since his return, he left a bouquet of roses on Gwen's grave. It was a simple and useless gesture that at least made him sleep at night.

One day, he almost met Peter. Barely he had time to hide behind a tree before he arrived.

He saw him lean towards the stone, take the flowers, read the note and look around. How could he want to talk to him? Certainly, Peter preferred knowing her millions of miles away in England, rather than three meters underground.

His return from the asylum had been traumatic , but not like the past five years he spent in there.

He had seen and suffered things that he just wanted to forget.

Beautiful word. _Forget_.

It seemed easier said than done.

He was the villain of the story, and the bad guys never have a happy ending. Nobody cared about the consequences.

When he returned, he had been welcomed with all backslapping and false, broad smiles. Felicia had greeted him warmly, showing the events of the day and handing his usual coffee.

As if nothing had changed.

But everything had changed, he had changed. Harry just wanted to run away, but he didn't know where to go.

At that point, Harry chuckled, took his bottle now empty and decided it was time to go back inside.

If this had been a lucky night, alcohol would give him a sleepless night.

But Harry had never been lucky. So when a dark shadow rested behind him, he knew who it was.

 _The needle tears a hole._

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

"Every night the same old story," said his new host "You drink to the city, its people and then you insult me "

"Good evening to you too, Parker," said Harry, not looking at him.

Peter was still dressed in his Spider-Man costume when he turned to Harry, even if the mask was missing.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked sarcastically, "I did not think you was so masochistic. You have another girlfriend to make me kill? "

"Wow" said Peter "After all you've done, you're the one who attacks?"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, calmer.

"I heard about the asylum where you were" said Peter "I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Already, it seemed that the only good thing that he did in his life was closing that hell hole.

"I'm fine" Harry said, "Again in my boring CEO role"

"And then?" asked Peter "it ends like this?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

" I see you are only able to write some kind of words" said Peter.

"It wouldn't do anything" said Harry, "You would hate anyway until the end of your days"

"Sometimes I forget how well you know me" Peter said, "But you could at least try"

"You already know that I'm sorry"

"I know. I saw the flowers. Every single note. It's in my house " said Peter" I-I wanted to hear your voice "

"Hey Peter" Harry said, "Tomorrow I have to get up early"

"Well" said Peter "I don't know what I was expecting"

"Do you want my apology?" Harry asked, "Well, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I took away the love of your life. I regret not being in her place right now, and God will never know how much I want it. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry to have ruined mine too. Okay? "

"Yes" said Peter "I just wanted a proof that you was still a human after all, and that Goblin was gone forever. And for what it's worth, I'm glad to have you back, even if you come back in pieces. I missed you after all, and it is inevitable "

"I missed you too, Peter"

But Spiderman was already too far away to hear him

A/N: First parkosborn ! I'm not like that , but when it comes to Marvel, I always end up shipping the bad boy of the moment with the good boy / girl with the superpowers. (See Skyeward and Stucky). The tears I shed for Gwen were copious, believe me. But at the same time I could not even think about my baby number 3: Harry Osbourn. Don't worry Harry! Your older brothers Grant and Bucky will be able to hold off the Green Monster for you. Well, tell me what you think jess


End file.
